Three and More
by The Numptyness of Car
Summary: Byakuran was saved by Uni, from the life of a heartless criminal - of an emotionless dictator. However, it was the Tsuna in another world that had caused this, a world that they both remembered very well. Now it was their turn to help Tsuna and as such make an early move to Japan in order to improve his early life as he had done theirs. They had no idea how needed they would be.
1. Chapter 1: Wanna Go?

**Word Count: 1300~**

 **Hello! This is my debut piece on this website. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, I believe my writing to be quite inadequate and would love to hear about adjustments I could make. I'm unsure about the use some punctuation so if you spot something that isn't right and you think the story has potential then please leave some advice.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Wanna Go?

It was a quiet morning at the Gigilo Nero Famiglia's Italy mansion. In stark contrast to how it usually was with Byakuran and his six to be funeral wraiths, there was no arguing between Gamma and Byakuran, none of the usual chaotic mannerisms surrounded them. Byakuran and Uni wanted to talk, wanted to do something fun – something different.

"So what do you think?" Popping another marshmallow into his mouth Byakuran smiled down at Uni hanging over the couch."Doesn't it sound like fun?"

"I have to admit that I have thought about it before, and it does sound rather tempting."

"Then let's go!" Grabbing her arm Byakuran made his way to the door cackling with glee with Uni in tow. Smiling at his antics she called out behind her.

"Gamma, we're going to Japan" A loud shout came from the other room as Gamma woke up."You can follow us in two weeks!" Giggling at his reaction she continued on her way with Byakuran.

* * *

The two arrived in Japan after midnight and decided to stop at a hotel for the night. After finding one that was available Byakuran handed over the newly exchanged currency for the keys and they made their way to the room. It didn't take long for the subject of conversation to switch to there soon to be host.

"What do you think he'll be like in this universe?" Uni let out a yawn before continuing."Sometimes he's a bit smarter than usual."

"Hmm."Byakuran rubbed his chin in thought."Maybe he'll be really good at sports? To be honest I'd be surprised if he was that different than usual – its really rare."

"I guess your right."Another yawn."It doesn't really matter either way."

"Exactly."Smiling he picked Uni up as they entered the room."We need to get some rest, its going to be a really fun day."

In her tired state Uni just nodded in to Byakuran's shoulder and made her way into her dreams. Chuckling Byakuran laid her down on her bed, tucking her in before making his way over to his own.

"It can't not be fun, that was the best universe after all." Switching off the lamp beside the beds he fell asleep, filled with great expectations for the next day.

* * *

Byakuran instantly switched off the alarm clock as it rang out signalling that it was time to get up. A glance showed that it was just past nine o'clock, with a groan he made his way out his bed and turned to face an enthusiastic Uni who was already gathering her clothes to get changed.

Letting out a sigh he got up, showered in the small room given and then put on some blue skinny jeans and a short sleeved black top. It was probably a good idea to not look too out there on their arrival, he doesn't want to scare him away at first glance – he at least has to be slightly willing to talk to them to start off with.

Quickly deciding that it didn't really matter either way he put on his bracelets, one silver and one black with spikes, both were placed onto his right arm. Looking into the mirror he grinned as he flicked away his white hair away from his eyes, seeing Uni sticking her tongue out at him he asked.

"Anything you'd like to add?"He turned around and gestured to himself, not one to disappoint Uni grinned and replied.

"Not unless you want to wear your collar."A laugh escaped from Byakuran as he leaned back onto the desk the mirror sat on and reached into the pocket of his white hoodie and pulled out the mentioned collar showing it to be very similar to his spiked bracelet.

"Maybe later."His eyes gave a mysterious glint as he continued."We don't want to overwhelm him too much – he has lived a normal life so far~"

"True, True." Nodding her head she continued."Which is why I've gone for the basic approach." Spinning around she showed of her dress, the violet fabric stopped just under her armpits and threads over her shoulders connected held it on her, it stopped just at her kneecaps and her shoes were a dark blue matching the colour of her hair and eyes. Byakuran clapped as she spun and his grin widened.

"Yes ,yes a job well done!" Giving an exaggerated bow Uni giggled.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"However as much as you may want to show it off right now." Byakuran gestured towards the door,"I have to remind you that we're still a good way off from the goal Princess."Making his way to the door Byakuran reached out his hand to Uni, his grin never once gone, as Uni jumped off the bed to grab it and gave an enthusiastic shout.

"Let's go!" With Uni swinging on his arm both of them left the hotel and made their way to the final goal. Namimori.

* * *

Namimori was a small town, not much surrounded it but trees and mountains, it was usually a hot spot for people who wanted to get away from the busy city life and go to a more relaxed area. Hikers and nature lovers were attracted to the area due to the mountains and forests that surrounded the town.

All in all Namimori was a generally isolated town that kept to itself, a place with rather conservative town and populace that was friendly but not on the level that everyone knew everyone. At least that was what the memories of Byakuran and Yuni alternate selves told them.

The sun was blaring by the time they arrived just outside the town via the one bus that ran from and to Namimori from the nearest town. It had just reached mid day and there weren't many clouds in the sky allowing the sun to blare down on the town.

From a distance it was clear how the town was set out just from the various building sizes that were set into different groups. The large Namimori high school was situated near the centre of the town allowing an ease of access from areas of Namimori. To its right there was a large area of houses for the residences and to its left was a shopping district and past it more houses.

Uni gazed over the town reminiscing in the memories that were and weren't hers and next to her Byakuran did the same. Memories of friendships, hard times, good times. Times spent with the three of them. Times spent with more. Celebrations of years gone by and festivals of some deities which didn't exist – some which did.

Memories of destruction. Streets filled with debrief, buildings collapsed in the aftermath of domination. Conquest. His hands started twitching. His conquest. His destruction. Lava flowed down the mountains, nature disturbed and burned away. Sweat slid down his forehead. Residential areas flooded, cars, tables, TVs all floating in the water. The ground broken, filled with holes pierced through by-

Uni grasped his hands, startling him out of this trance, and gave him a small smile. His hands dwarfed hers, being much older than her it made sense, but it felt so heavy. Heavy with responsibility, heavy enough to weight him down and keep him grounded. Keep him in his time – his world.

"Let's go." Giving his hand a tug she started to pull him along."We've got a lot to look forward to." She flashed him a teasing smile."We've got our host waiting for us, well waiting for someone but this time we'll be the ones to appear." Recovering from his earlier thoughts Byakuran allowed a grin to make its way onto his face as he agreed.

"Yea, it's time to start the fun." They both faced each other, cheeky grins on their faces.

"Time to find Tsu-Chan~" With that announced they made their way down the road further into Namimori ready to create new memories.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

**Word Count: 2500~**

 **Welcome to the second chapter.**

 **I've got to say that I'm surprised by the reception the first chapter received, all the support is greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who gave this story a chance, especially to those who reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Hunt Begins

It took a further half an hour to reach their end goal, the Sawada household. Much like they previously remembered it was deep within the residential area surrounded by a wall about a meter and a half tall. A peek over the wall revealed that the Sawada house would not go through much change in the future.

The garden hadn't changed, though there were less toys lying around probably because of the lack of Lambo, I-pin and company, the glass door to the left of the main door was crystal clean and led into the sitting room. It was an odd sight seeing the house so lifeless, usually it was filled with action coming from the constant visitors and guests of the home.

Though there was nothing to be gained from sitting outside and playing spot the difference so Byakuran looked down to Uni who was hanging off the wall to get a view.

"Its about time this house got some life in it don't you think?" Grinning at Uni as she dropped from the wall and made her way to the gate as she quickly agreed. Running from the gate to the door they quickly knocked and waited. Patiently. Byakuran looked down at Uni his smile fading as the waited got longer.

Another round of knocking was done this time louder and longer. And again they waited. Uni's grin slowly turned into a pout as they realised that they weren't getting in unless they broke in, but even that meant that they would have to wait so it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway.

"You think he's at the shops or something?" Uni looked up to Byakuran who already stuffing an empty marshmallow packet in his pocket, which were opened during the wait. Sighing he turned to the gate and starting trudging his way across the garden.

"You'd think he could be considerate enough to not be busy after the distance we travelled to get here." Uni looked at him with a suitable expression for his comment.

"It's not like he knew."Turning her head to him she continued."Seriously, you should have thought about this situation, don't go blaming others for your oversight." Seeing her mood Byakuran immediately clung to her back.

"But~ Where would he be?" Pulling his hand free of his marshmallow packet he began to count with it."He wouldn't be out with friends cause he hasn't met Reborn yet, he hasn't got some mysterious talent that we don't know off that he would have to go out to do, so why wouldn't he be at his house wasting away the days?" Turning to face him her pout lessened.

"True..." Shaking her self free of Byakuran she turned to him." We'll probably find him at the shops with Maman, meaning that we'll have to do some sort of act to run into them when we find them!" Both with a rekindled fire in their eyes made their way to the shopping district discussing the best ways to 'accidentally' stumble into them and come up with an excuse to stay with them.

* * *

It took them around twenty minutes of walking to make it to the shopping district and they had spent the entire time trying to come up with the best plan to introduce themselves to the family.

They had come up with an array of options ranging from kidnapping Tsuna then pretending he was the wrong target, acting as ice-cream cart vendors to some more boring options such as playing their part as foreigners and asking for directions and recommendations from them. They went with a middle option of having both of them tripping up over a rock in front of them and crying out in pain.

Although seeing as it had been 15 minutes since they got here they would have plenty more things to come up with if they kept up their current luck.

This however was quickly proven wrong when they spotted Sawada Nana turning the corner with shopping bags in hand. Taking out the prepared stones from their pockets they dropped them at their feet and cried out loudly as they crashed onto the ground. Rolled a few metres. Then collapsed in a heap in front of Tsuna's mum, both cradling their knees moaning in pain.

Nana was quick to empathise with the two youths who fell in front of her and immediately asked if they needed any help. A stray comment about where the stones came from was quickly silenced by a glare form the white haired thirteen year old promising pain for the one who spoke up.

Looking up Uni playing her part and started to tear up as she began to stand up.

"No, no we couldn't trouble you over something so simple." As she was about to exaggerate the limp she noticed a fatal flaw in there plan that caused her to stop her acting in their tracks.

Tsuna wasn't there.

Hopping behind Nana and looking around the corner she confirmed that indeed he was no where to be seen. Having already acknowledged this point Byakuran sat up and a loud sigh escaped him. Most onlookers began to ignore them and just walked onwards leaving the children to do as they would. Seeing that Byakuran wasn't making a move Uni made the assumption to just be blunt to stop the constant failure that they seemed to face, lest Byakuran go into one of his moods – he wasn't used to things not going his way.

Uni turned to Nana who was still worried over their condition and quickly asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Tsuna is would you?" The question caused Nana to blink in surprise.

"You're Tsuna's friends?"

"Yes." Nodding her head in immediate response before asking."You wouldn't happen to know where he's gone?" Adding a bit of a limp in her step she looked up to Nana with puppy eyes that had fallen many before her – not that they were needed against this woman.

"Hmm" Putting a finger to her chin Nana took a few moments to reply."I think he said he was out to go drawing again." Hesitating a little more before saying."I think he usually goes out to the forest to draw, though I'm not sure where so I can't help you there. Sorry." She let out an embarrassed laugh.

"No not at all, you were a great help! Thank you very much!" Bowing in thanks Uni moved along, dragging the silver headed boy along with her with a lot less struggle than you would guess. However Nana merely waved and wished them well with their recoveries.

It didn't take long to get away from the scene they created, so in order to get some privacy they walked to an ally in a less crowded area. The ally was next to a burger focused restaurant and quite clean, for an ally that is. Once they were there Byakuran let out a frustrated cry.

"I can't believe it! He's not even in the town." Lying down onto his back he gazed up to the sky."Though I guess this means we have confirmation on where he is." He paused opening his packet of marshmallows before looking up to Uni."It also tells us a lot about this world too~" His tone now a lot more thoughtful with his marshmallows to calm him down.

"Yea, Tsuna couldn't draw at all in most worlds."A laugh escaped as she remembered some of them."I wonder how good he is."

"Could be just a hobby that he picked up." Grinning he continued." He might be bad." He made a mental note to tease him about it if that was the case, too bad that was interrupted by a slap to the head.

"Don't plan on being mean to him when you have even met him yet!" Uni had a mini-glare aimed at him whilst Byakuran merely smiled back chewing on yet another marshmallow, his packet emptying fast. Taking a glance at his watch Byakuran got up and started to walk out of the alley, his extended hand grasped by Uni as they left.

"It's getting late enough, time to find our ever evasive Tsu-chan~"

* * *

The easiest way to get out of Namimori was to go north and leave from the top of the town. There weren't any roads but it didn't really matter because it only lead to the mountain behind the town, the hikers usually commonly came this way enjoying the challenge that it could give them but it wasn't used for anything important only activities such as walking and camping.

The forest encased Namimori and the only man-made ways of leaving were through use of the train station or the road that the bus used.

The time of the journey from the marketplace to the forest surroundings was greatly reduced from Byakuran's use of his wings, a small jab about impatience was sent his way for that, however in his careful flight they managed to make it to the edge of the forest in a much shorter time that both of them were happier about.

The shrubbery wasn't very thick and easy to navigate, a clear path made from previous people as they went up the same route. The forest was lively, if you were to look closely you could see signs of life everywhere, the trails of a slug glistening in the sun on some leaves and twigs broken from an animals looking for somewhere to forage. Things he had never thought of before, previously it was all beneath his notice. He still didn't find it particularly thrilling to see but Uni seemed happy seeing it all as they wandered through.

"Byakuran?"Uni turned calling to him from ahead of him. He called back confirming his attention on her and she continued."Let's split up." An eyebrow rose at the suggestion."I mean the forests really big and we need to cover as much ground as possible." Stretching her arms to her sides she gave a visual aid.

He could see her point. Though the suggestion raised some questions as to why she chose this option out of all of them – in the end he decided to agree.

"Sure." Turning to go left he said one more thing before leaving." Make sure to call when you find him! I'm as excited to meet him as you are you know~"

A quick response confirmed that she would as she turned and started walking in the other direction. Byakuran wasn't entirely sure why she wanted to split, but if Uni suggested it he'd go along with it. She was the more responsible one despite the age gap, with a skip in his step he made his way though the forest whistling as his keen eyes on a lookout for any people – half convinced that he wouldn't find who he was looking for.

* * *

The forest grew denser as Uni made her way closer to the mountain, she grew faster as she got further and further away from Byakuran, purpose in her steps. She moved through the area with practised ease, clearly with a destination in mind.

Making sure her dress didn't catch on any bushes or branches she hoped over fallen trees and pushed her way past bushes, eventually reaching a small clearing. Looking around she spotted what she was looking for, not Tsuna, but a part of the mini mountain she had climbed up many times before.

She had followed Tsuna here before, in a world where she, Byakuran and Tsuna had know each other very well. It was often a place that Tsuna had gone to relax and forget anything that troubled him as he sat at a tree and stared at the view, she had joined him there quiet a few times.

Soon enough she had reached the incline, patting her dress to clean it as well as she could before moving on. It took less than a minute to reach her desired destination, and as she walked up to the tree she spotted a bento laid next to it. With a small smile she silently made her way up to the tree. Grasping the side of it she leaned past the trunk and saw him.

Tsuna was sat up against the tree, he wore baggy blue jeans with marks of dried paint on them. His t-shirt was white with orange sleeves and had had a matching pair of sneakers laying next to him, his feet currently bare. On his lap lay his closed drawing pad, his drawing utensils left in a case next to his shoes.

His chest rose and fell in a pattern indicating sleep and as such with her small smile still present she sat down next to him and stared out to the view she was all too familiar with.

A vast stretch of greenery enveloped around the town Namimori and all the separate main districts were visible, the people living in the town were dots moving around like ants. Past some of the trees nearer than Namimori you could see the small waterfall pounding down into the shoal bellow and the small streams as they branched out from that very area further into the forest, some visible for only a brief stretch of land before being lost beyond the trees and others visible for much longer.

Admittedly it was a much nicer view at sunset, something she had seen many times, but most sights such as this did so it wasn't really a fair comparison. Again looking over at Tsuna she noticed that the bento next to her wasn't the only one, several were stacked on top of each other on the other side of the tree.

Counting them up meant showed that he had eaten four meals since his arrival here, she sent a worried glance to Tsuna. Upon closer inspection she noted that Tsuna was relatively slim meaning that it was unlikely that he had eaten all of these today. A quick glance at the sun and she estimated that it was around two o'clock. Two meals having past today meant that if every box counted for a meal then he had been here since yesterday around lunch. This wasn't something she was familiar with.

At most he had usually came for an hour or two at night before coming home, not wanting to worry his mother or his guardians later in life. He usually announced when he was going out for a while and, as he wouldn't be allowed to go otherwise, told his familgia where he was going as well as how long he would be. However Nana had struggled to tell them his specific location, even after the long absence she didn't seem very bothered.

Her train of thoughts came grinding to a halt when a groan came from beside her, deciding to put the thoughts away for later Uni turned to Tsuna with a smile of her face.

She was meet with a dull gaze. The eyes full of life she was so used too were no where to be seen, he wiped away sleep from his eyes as he began to sit further up. Byakuran would have to wait – she had to see how to deal with this first. Not letting her worry show, her smile stayed on her face and without letting the silence linger she spoke up first.

"Hello!"

* * *

 **I didn't really want to spoil anything so some things that I didn't want to say above I'm going to say quickly here.**

 **Sorry to those who thought Tsuna would make his first appearance this chapter(He did, but not for that long...).**

 **I realised I wanted to take the story a bit slower than I originally thought in order to get used to writing the personality's of the characters - which I hope I've been able to get somewhat right.**

 **Also I wouldn't expect updates as fast as this in the future, I kinda felt guilty about Tsuna's appearance being delayed and I'm going to be a bit busier in a few days.**

 **Again thanks a lot to everyone who's following along with story - I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Word Count: 2400~**

 **So I said that I probably wouldn't update very quickly for the a while cause of stuff, but this is way more enjoyable than I thought it was and it turns out that I'm at it constantly. For now.**

 **As always thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers its really inspiring to know so many people are interested something I've made.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hello!"

He didn't speak back, vouching only to tilt his head slightly. He didn't seem bothered by her presence – only confused. Probably. The lack of reaction didn't stop Uni though as she continued on.

"Would you mind if I sat here as well?" He took a few moments to register the request, likely due to just waking up, and promptly began to gather his equipment. Uni was quick to stop this as she reached out with her hand to catch his arm mid action, when he did something she didn't expect. He flinched.

His arm quickly pulled into his body before he realised what he was doing and after a few moments he managed to relax it. She couldn't hide her concern in time as it flickered through her face, he was quick to return to his task but this time faster. Keeping her arms to herself she spoke out softly.

"I didn't mean for you to leave." She brushed her hair over her ear."I would like to see the view, however I would feel guilty if I made you leave for it." He didn't stop collecting his things as she spoke, so frowning slightly she continued."I'd rather leave than interrupt your time up here." It was true. She knew this spot meant a lot to him in other lives, it wouldn't surprise her that it was the same here. Much to her relief this caused him to stop.

He laid his gathered pile on the grass at the side opposite to her, and he shuffled himself over next to them leaving a gap for her to get a better angle without straining her neck. Too big a gap. She didn't complain though, not wanting to push him into doing something he was too uncomfortable with she took the spot he left graciously.

Holding her dress she sat down, then letting go of it once it wasn't caught beneath her she looked up out to the view once more, her head laid against the tree.

She couldn't focus on it though, not giving out any obvious indicators she observed Tsuna out of the corner of her eye. He had left the bento box that was next to her as well as leaving about three quarters of a metre between them, and yet he still seemed to be trying to make himself smaller. He tucked his legs in and wrapped his arms around him and unlike Uni seemed to be gazing out to the view without any attempts to glance at her.

It was odd to say the least, she hadn't expected the differences to be so radical. The Tsuna she knew was an openly clumsy and friendly person, even to people he had just met. It was the largest difference in his usual personality that her memories showed her and she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

She decided that it was a good thing that she and Byakuran had split up, he didn't have enough normal contact to ordinary people in order to deal with this situation. Although she hadn't been in this situation before, she could adapt a lot faster than Byakuran could.

Uni began to speak up deciding that she had to try to get somewhere in their first meeting in this universe.

"You okay up here by yourself?" The question seemed to take him by surprise as he jumped at the sudden noise. Silence.

A minute passed and she was about to give up on receiving an answer when he spoke out.

"Yea." His voice was rough and monotone, dull like his eyes. She waited to see if he would elaborate and when nothing was said with several minutes past she tried her luck again.

"Why come all the way up here?" She waited for her answer once again. It didn't come any faster than the last time, so she waited. She stared out at Namimori and the forest and contemplated. What made Tsuna so different here? How could she help? Could she help? The last thought was quickly discarded, useless as it was.

"It's nice." Another short answer in the same tone. She couldn't make heads or tails of his emotions, the only thing she knew for certain was that he shied away from contact. Likely due to bullying, but was it that extreme in this world? Her thoughts were broken when she noticed him turning his head for a glance at her, though he immediately turned away tucking his head further in.

It lasted like this for the next hour, she would keep asking questions and waiting for the answers whilst he would answer her questions with answers never more than a few words. Always the same tone, but eventually he began to answer faster. If only slightly.

The small victory brought a small smile back onto her face, it seems like she could do it after all. Although Byakuran was going to be mad, he would want to know how this world differed to the others – or to be exact who the perpetrators were. She grimaced he would likely have to keep his distance for a while whilst she tried to break the ice with him, she wasn't sure if he could handle Tsuna right in this type of situation, or to be more accurate if Tsuna could handle him.

She managed to calm herself it time for Tsuna's glance, it had been happening over the past hour. She had made sure not to be caught when looking over at him, only using very small movements when doing so and only looking from the edge of her eyes not twisting her neck much.

She was making progress. Slowly, but it was better than nothing. Again slipping into thoughts of what she and Byakuran were going to have to do she realised that, at least for now, they couldn't freeload at Tsuna's house as planned. If she was able to pull it off it wouldn't be long till Tsuna was comfortable enough with them that they could pull off a stunt to try to stay over, the thought of it brought a small smile to her face.

Thinking of times when the three of them were together in Namimori: the camping trip, the hiking – though Byakuran cheated –, the pool. She relaxed into the tree as she wandered around the memories in her mind.

Several minutes later a growl brought her attention back to the present, not a threatening one but a hungry one. She turned to Tsuna with a smile on her face when she saw one of the few actions he had made to symbolize his emotions. He was rubbing his head in embarrassment as he stared down at the ground.

Though something was off. Something didn't feel right about him. She couldn't pin it down though, nothing seemed off about the way he showed the emotion, he had made the same motions many times in her memories and nothing seemed wrong. She frowned.

Her eyes widened. Tsuna had glanced at her whilst she was annoyed at the strange feeling she got. He had seen the annoyed look on her face. He had seen it after he had done something. He had turned away from her now, but not like the other times, he had angled his back towards her as he clamped down. She quickly spoke up not wanting to spoil what she had managed up until now.

"I wasn't annoyed at you." Something wrung false about that statement as it left her mouth."I was just thinking about some other problems that I am having." She spoke softly, a smile on her face trying to solve her mishap.

He didn't move. Silence filled the air for minutes before it broke, but only to her slouching back against the tree. She clenched her hand into a fist, but only the one unnoticeable to Tsuna, she had messed it up. All her patience, all her care. It had come to nothing. Her thoughts preoccupied by her failure and the silence continued to hang over them for even longer.

Until it was once again broken. But this time by a small rough voice that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I come up here to try to forget my problems." It was the longest thing he had said since she had sat down.

But still the unasked question hung in the air.

 _Then why are you up here for so long?_

* * *

Uni jumped over a log as she made her way back through the forest, her teeth clenched. She had left shortly after his final sentence, he didn't appear to be moving from that spot even though his hunger was obvious. Quickly deducing that he wouldn't move with her presence she had left with a quiet goodbye to allow him to get back to eat something.

She had allowed her annoyance at how she had messed up show once she had reached a satisfactory distance from Tsuna's spot. Her dress that she had tried hard to keep in good condition was beginning to acquire marks left by branches she had roughly pushed past and dirt she had kicked up.

She had to call Byakuran and explain the situation, then come up with a plan to allow them to get closer to him without scaring him away. She made a rough turn, her shoe scrapped against a tree. It didn't take long for her thoughts to focus on her encounter with Tsuna, she had been doing so well!

She continued back to where they had met and was almost there when she was suddenly lifted up. She turned to face the perpetrator, though she already knew who it was, with a grimace on her face – it was explanation time.

"You're in quiet the state aren't you~" His eyes shone mysteriously."What got you so worked up that you couldn't keep the dress you personally picked out clean?"

Uni looked down to discover that just as he had mentioned her dress was in a horrible state. Good thing she brought two, not dwelling on it she turned her head to Byakuran again.

"We might not be able to call Tsuna Tsu-chan for a while..." That caused him to stop. And stare."He's not like most of the Tsunas, he's abnormally shy and flinches away from contact and keep a distance between us and there's something off about him that caused me to mess up!" She blinked in surprise as she realised that she had began to shout and cry.

Byakuran smiled sadly down to her.

"So he was a moody teenager just like me?"She looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"He's not the same as you were-"

"Sounds like it." This time she didn't reply."There might be some differences, but if you managed to put me on the right path, then I don't see how you couldn't help Tsu-chan. He is one of the nicest people I know, of course you're another~ He might be a bit moody, but there's no way he isn't like he usually is. That's what makes him unique, deep down. He never changes."

He began to walk again, still carrying her, he made his way back to Namimori.

"You can tell me all about the encounter." Again he looked down at her as he walked."We can come up with a plan to help him out, cause it's not just you that wants to help him – not this time." She stared at him, eyes still watering, he just looked the way he was walking his smile still present.

She grumbled something about his sample size being rather small.

His smile widened.

Then it widened further still.

"Of course there's going to have to be some punishment for not getting me when you saw him~"

She shivered.

* * *

They had decided to rough the night out in the forest as they hadn't made any back up plans. They were currently searching about for a place to get a late lunch, where Uni would further explain their current situation.

They settled for the restaurant of the alley they had used earlier, settling down they decided it would be best to use this an opportunity to get a dinner like meal instead of a lunch, they could eat a snack later.

Once they were seated it wasn't long till they ordered their meals, the question about whether or not they could pay pointedly ignored, conversing as they usually would. Though is wasn't long till Tsuna made his may into the conversation.

"I can't believe you ditched me!" Byakuran teased her, leaning back as if struck by a bullet he grasped the clothing around his heart. Giggling at his antics Uni played along.

"Well I can't have dead weight tagging around all the time." She put on a sophisticated voice as he let out a cry as he leaned further back, twisting up.

Their act was finished early when a few of the customers complained at them. Uni apologised whilst Byakuran just made faces at them telling them to shut it, which earned a soft slap to get his attention from Uni who was glaring half-heartedly at him with a finger on her lips telling him to shut it in her own nice way.

With a sigh he complied and leaned forward, back to the table. It was then that Uni explained everything about her first meeting with Tsuna. The flinching, the long silence between small exchanges of words, the weird feeling she got and the lack of visible emotions.

He listened intently, and she never missed a beat, conveniently when she had finished with her story the food arrived. Giving a moment of silence between them as Byakuran processed the information.

She had ordered a medium portion of some kind of mild flavoured sauce of a burger on rice. It was an odd dish to her, but a burger was a burger.

Right?

Much to her relief after taking her first bite she found it to be nice, signalling Byakuran with a thumbs up he too dug into to his food – his with pineapple added to the sauce to sweeten the dish.

As she was about to eat more she spotted Byakuran with his signature marshmallows in hand, Uni quickly grabbed his hand and assured him that as much as he wanted to. Adding marshmallows to his meal wouldn't make it better, to which she got a disbelieving look when he seriously said.

"You have to try it with every dish you have to make sure."

She laughed forgetting about her earlier troubles, invested in the moment with Byakuran she stopped worrying and enjoyed herself.

* * *

 **Well. They met.**

 **Tsuna has been through a rough time... I'm trying to not make it a situation of him being bullied by everybody he sees and I've attempted to come up with reasoning as to why it's like this.**

 **Though this is using my creative influence on the world, so non-cannon prospects, much like my take on Namimori cause I couldn't find anything on it's layout** **or its surroundings(apart from the school Haru attends) so** **I came up with my own - admittedly kinda half ass'd cause I'm more into the characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy'd this chapter and, if you keep following along, will enjoy the next chapters as well.**


End file.
